Mr EditorInChief
by SekaiichiIdiots
Summary: WARNING: TROLLING, INTERNET MEMES, AND CAFFINATED WRITERS. WE'RE NOT PUTTING A SUMMARY HERE BECAUSE SUMMARIES SUCK.


**So we were re-watching the first episode of the second season of Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi and we were high off of the 8917981759185 coffees we drank. P.S. we don't own none o' dis crap.**

Running into Yokozawa right after your new book comes out is not a good thing when all you want to do is enjoy your and the author's success.

Onodera sighed as he walked out of the bookstore, tailing Takafumi Yokozawa.

"I'm really sorry. You see, it feels like I made you do extra work," Onodera apologized once they'd gotten outside into the cold, crisp air. Yokozawa ignored him and they kept walking in silence. They stopped at a crosswalk when he spoke up.

"Leave that apartment complex. You living there messes him up, Masamune that is."

"Eh?" Onodera stuttered, not believing what he was hearing. He was a little surprised at the random topic change. "I'm sorry, I don't really get what you're saying bro."

"Shut it. It should be obvious; I'm telling you to move."

"Excuse me sir, your attitude is kind of pissing me off!" Onodera stated angrily as Yokozawa started to cross the street. He trailed after him, trying to get his point across. "I keep telling you over and over; there is NOTHING going on with me and Takano! So, what's the point of telling me to move?"

"You think you're getting pissed off? If anyone is getting pissed off it's me." Yokozawa glared, stopping abruptly once they had fully crossed the street, causing Onodera to almost crash into him.

Onodera started to get frustrated. "I don't see why you always treat me as if I'm your enemy!" He scoffed, and then paused as he realized something. "It couldn't be that you two are dating right?"

Yokozawa smirked, Onodera not catching it since his head was down. "And if we were?" They really weren't, but a little white lie never hurt anyone.

Onodera's heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened. _What? _He remained silent, frozen, as Yokozawa's phone rang.

"What? Okay. Be on time; you're always late, Mr. Editor-in-chief," Yokozawa answered.

Onodera, who had been musing on whether or not he should believe what he had just heard, turned at that. Was Yokozawa talking to Takano? Should he ask?

"W-was that Takano?" He asked when Yokozawa had hung up. Yokozawa turned around and started walking away.

"None of your business." He replied without looking back.

Onodera watched him leave in the other direction before walking to the station. He thought to himself, "Why does it bother me? It's not like we're going out or anything. Besides, whatever Takano does is not my problem…"

* * *

><p>The next day Onodera was enlightened that his book was selling well, but more than a little pissed that Takano had stolen his much needed Black coffee.<p>

Sitting on the subway, he couldn't stop thinking about Takano's offer.

"_Hey! Takano that's my coffee!" Onodera yelled. Ignoring the editor, Takano opened the can and took a sip._

"_Takan—"_

"_Wanna have dinner with me?"_

"_What? No! Why?"_

"_To celebrate the second run of Mutou's book."_

_Onodera blushed. "T-thank you, but it's fine. You don't need to—"_

"_Shut up and come over."_

_Without waiting for a reply Takano left the break room, leaving Onodera flabbergasted._

Walking out of the subway, acceptance or denial of Takano's offer floated around in Onodera's mind. Suddenly his phone rang and he stopped in front of the convenience store.

"Hello?"

"IT'S ME. Where the hell are you?" It was obviously Takano's voice, even though the man hadn't even bothered to introduce himself.

"Why do you ask?"

"I told you we were celebrating. Now I bought stuff at the convenience store in front of the station. And I see you right now. How convenient; I found you conveniently in front of the convenience store."

_What a lame joke. _"What are you talking about?" Onodera asked started to run. "I'm almost in the apartment complex!"

Just as he said that, he felt a tug on his hood.

"Stupid, you suck at lying."

Onodera almost cried, as he hadn't even heard the doors of the store open.

* * *

><p>"Iiiiii heard you went a drinkin' with that stoopid Yokoawa~" Onodera slurred, hiccupping as he fell onto the floor.<p>

"You're a horrible drunk—wait what?" Takano stared confusedly at Onodera who was attempting to open a beer with his teeth. Takano took the beer from him, stating that he'd already had too much.

"I hears it foom that Yokoawa and he call ou. Dat one night— HEY DAT MAH BEER." Onodera stood up shakily, almost running into the table as he tried to get to where Takano was comfortably sitting. He tripped on a random rock and fell on top of Takano.

Everyone knows what happened next.

* * *

><p>DAT NEXT MORN<p>

Onodera, having had the worst morning in the history of the world, just wanted to get out of Takano's apartment and run the one foot back to his apartment. But before he could dart out, Takano stopped him.

"So what were you talking about before, something about me drinking with 'Yokoawa'? If you remember that is."

"I thought you went drinking with Yokozawa!" Onodera shouted, suddenly remembering.

"NOPE CHUCK TESTA," Takano chuckled.

"You're jokes are lame," Onodera commented and then ran out the door to go confront Yokozawa.

* * *

><p>ONE RUN TO MARUKAWA LATER<p>

"Yokozawa!" Onodera ran out of the elevator on the third floor for the sales department, shouting for the sales manager. He stopped as he caught up to Yokozawa and rested his hands on his knees as he took gulping breaths.

"What?" Yokozawa scowled.

"I thought you told me that you went drinking with Takano!" Onodera accused, pointing his finger at Yokozawa.

"And when did I say that?"

"When you said, 'Mr. editor-in-chief' on the phone!"

"Okay, one, don't eavesdrop on people's phone conversations," _Even though I meant for you to hear. _Yokozawa smirked as he broke the news,"And two, all I said was editor-in-chief. I never said it was the editor-in-chief of _Emerald."_

Onodera mouth flapped as he processed the information, growing angrier the more he thought about it.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

><p>EXTRA:<p>

LATERS DATS NIGHTS AT TAKANO'S

They looked into each other's eyes. It was very shoujo-y. It sparkled more than Yukina on a good day. Except that's impossible.

And then they had THE MOST SENTIMENTAL MOMENT A DERE LIVES

"Hey Takano… got any threes?"

"GO FISH BETCH."

"Mrm, fine!" Onodera drew a card, almost dropping it in his once again drunk state.

"Onodera got any queens?"

"GO SALMON SUCKAA," Onodera slurred as he handed Takano a queen.

"… You're drunk stupid."

"You're sexy."

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT~ Glad you agree with me though."

**It had to be done. We're high. Yokozawa needed to be a troll using Kirishima.**


End file.
